looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Speedygonzalesoscarrulzz/3 Cartoons Canceled out of theaters?
I love Looney Tunes And Merrie Melodies Theatercal Series of the Warner Bros. Cartoons Studio Era (1945-1963). I Have Very Good Reasons to belive about 3 cartoons possibly canceled out of theaters due to production dificulties The First Cartoon that is Known As " Person To Bunny" was a expired Looney Tunes cartoon in 1960. How Did this Happen? First it seemed to be going to plan untill Elmer Fudds Voice Died. Arthur Q. Bryan Passed away from heart Failure before Person To Bunny was supposed to be released in 1959. Second Of All Edward R. Murrows, the Host of the Television Talk Series " Person To Person ( Known as Cedric R. Burrows In This cartoon) had retired from the show and was later replaced by Charles Collingswood. That was Paticurlly unavoidable where as it was about to be debuted ion 1960 it was then canceled because of expired date of trying to fix this Cartoon's Production ( In Some Cases of Person To Bunny for trying to fix the production, it was over a year). It was Michael Maltese's Last Cartoon to write for Friz Freleng. After Several Other Cartoons he And Warren Foster left Warner Brothers to Hanna Barbera to get higher billings because of those years Warner Was Loosing billing and people who worked there. The Next Year in 1961 Another Cartoon was possibly canceled out of theaters due to not having a storyboard writter for D Fightin Ones. The Cartoon was Freleng's favorite cartoon to direct in the 60's exspecially when it had a simmilar plot to the feater film "The Defiant Ones" where two convicts escaped from prison and where both chanied together . Just like in this cartoon Sylvester and A Unamed Bulldog ran away from the Dog Pound and they were chained together. However nobody knew who wrote the story for D' Fightin Ones. So It must of been canceled out of theaters. In 1962 Freleng's Last Tweety Bird Cartoon To Direct was Given Full Credit Of Music To Milt Franklyn During the First Two Minutes of the cartoon Milt Franklyn died from Heart Failure was Conducting the cartoon. Worst That was Possibly be launched in Theaters where David H. DePatie Quickly Hired William Lava To Finnish The Score Starting Where Sylvester Attempeted to catch Tweety with a net. Through Out 1962 and 1963 Lava Became Warner's New Music Director till Warner Bros. Cartoons Studio closed down in 1963. Where in 1964 he Followed Friz Freleng And David H. DePatie to thier new Cartoon Studio DePatie Freleng Enterprises. But Maby the Jet Cage was Canceled out of theaters due to dificulties with the Music. However I am Not Sure If those cartoons where canceled but whop ever is studing about Looney Tunes And Merrie Melodies like Jerry Beck i would like to ask or email a Looney Tunes Historian so i can get more infromation. Mr Beck Please Help Me. ( Anybody can help me out to) Thanks alott Guys. P.S Mr Beck Maby you could do some commentary fims of these cartoons. Because i need to know the information about The 3 Cartoons So Please help me out. Thanks again Category:Blog posts